


Guarded

by Promptoschocohoe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promptoschocohoe/pseuds/Promptoschocohoe





	Guarded

Safely tucked away in the closet of his bedroom, Ravus didn’t have to muffle the sounds that escaped his mouth as yours were busy at work. You were taking his length as deeply as you could and relaxing your throat while one of your hands pumped his base and the other was squeezing the tent in your pants, trying to get some form of release. 

You knew your lover, though. Your release would come.

Your eyes opened to watch Ravus become more and more vulnerable than anyone else got the pleasure of seeing: his eyes closed and lips open, blushing from his collar bone up, shirtless with his pants and underwear crooked around his knees. Ravus’s warm hand was tangled in your hair at the roots but was not directing you. Your shirt had been removed for his finish, but nothing else. Your Commander liked seeing his come on you. 

You moaned deeply as Ravus’s hips jerked and a groan left his mouth. Your tongue drew patterns along the underside of his cock as you withdrew to his head, sucking the tip and flicking your tongue across it before going back for more. You gave yourself a particularly hard squeeze and moaned, choking a little on Ravus’s length as you felt him twitch. You began rubbing against your clothed erection, pulling your head back and jerking Ravus quickly as he came with a curse, his finish spreading from your cheek bone to your chin in warm gushes.

You bit your bottom lip as you watched Ravus’s chest heave, his eyes fluttering open and drinking in the sight you. At his feet and desperately trying to get relief through your clothes, hair styled by his grip and face dripping with his own come, Ravus swallowed deeply and felt his knees buckle. He slowly made his way to the floor and pulled you into his lap, hissing slightly at the friction against his still bare cock.

He kissed you, not bothered by the taste of himself as he unbuttoned your clothing and felt you hot against his palm. He drank the moan you gave him at the contact you were finally receiving. Ravus stopped the kiss briefly, adjusting you so your back was against his chest and the both of you could see his hand at work, his prosthetic one at your chest, scratching just hard enough to leave pink lines against your flesh. 

“Your cock is so beautiful,” Ravus whispered against your neck as he began to jerk you painfully slow. “You would stretch me so nice. Would you like fucking me against my desk?”

Your head fell back against his shoulder. The two of you had fooled around some, but with his status and having guards at every door - including his bedroom - you’ve never had the pleasure of having sex with each other. The thought of taking this strong, intimidating Commander from behind was almost enough to make you come. You moaned instead, gripping what you could of his thighs as his lips found their way to your ear. 

“I’d beg for you, you know,” Ravus confessed. Your cock twitched in his hand and you let out a strangled noise. “I’d beg you to fuck me. To pull my hair. I’d make you my own deity.”

He was steadily pumping you faster, his own erection hard against your back. You began to rock against it in time with his thrusts. Ravus sighed, losing tempo for a moment before stroking you again.

“I can’t wait to feel your come inside me. Come for me, please.”

You obeyed your Commander, coming with a cry as your finished decorated your abdomen. Your cry turned into a whimper as Ravus continued to jerk you past your limits; he stopped when your hand found his and pulled it away. He adjusted you again, your body limp and spent, your back against the floor and Ravus above you, leaning against his prosthetic hand as his other was wrapping around his red and swollen cock.

“Is this okay?” he asked, a desperation in his eyes that you had never seen. “Your so beautiful in your daze and covered in our seed but I feel like a pervert.”

“Come on me again, Ravus,” you whispered. “As many times as you want.”

Once more was enough, his forehead against yours after his finished was mixed in with yours. You could feel both of your come sliding down your ribs and onto the carpet beneath you. You wanted to lay in the floor with Ravus panting above you for the rest of your life, but the two of your heard a distant knock and words neither of you could make out. 

“Ignore them,” Ravus whispered before placing a kiss to your temple. “Lets get the shower ready.”

Ravus helped you up, both hands holding yours before the two of you exited and made your way to the adjoining bathroom. You let the water wash you clean as you lover washed your hair, his thumb and index rubbing beautifully along your neck and shoulders. You leaned against him, your eyes shut, his lips kissing the top of your head. 

Ravus truly wanted better for you. You were beautiful, his lovely, the only person he wanted to be in love with. And all he could offer were literal closeted hand jobs. He kept the relationship at a distance because he didn’t want you getting hurt. You said you understood, but it wasn’t fair to either of you. 

“Stay the night,” Ravus pleaded. “At least until I fall asleep.”

“One night in your fancy bed and I may never leave,” you warned with a smile, turning your head and placing a kiss along his chest. 

“That’s fine with me.”


End file.
